


Dance Lessons

by WyldWerewolf



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Cannon, Episode: s03e02 The Sign of Three, First Dance, Gen, John's Wedding, Mrs. Hudson walks in on them, Not your housekeeper, Prompt Fic, Sherlock Holmes Teaches John Watson to Dance, Waltzing, mostly cannon, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-17 22:37:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7288843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WyldWerewolf/pseuds/WyldWerewolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The wedding is coming soon, but John hasn't even picked their first dance yet. Tango or waltz? Time to start learning, Johnny-boy!</p><p>The prompt for this was: <b>"Tango or waltz?" he asked</b></p>
            </blockquote>





	Dance Lessons

_“Come on, husband. Let’s go.”_

_“This is a waltz, is it?” John raised an eyebrow at Sherlock. Mary laughed as she pulled him further on the floor._

_“Don’t worry, Mary, I have been tutoring him.” Sherlock smirked._

_“He did you know. Baker Street, behind closed curtains.” John turned to face his new wife, taking her hand and wrapping his free one around her waist. “Mrs. Hudson came in one time. Don’t know how those rumors started!”_

 

“Tango or waltz?”

John looked up from the newspaper he’d been reading, frowning slightly at his flatmate. “What?”

The taller man rolled his eyes with a sigh. “Pay attention, John, this is for your wedding. Tango or waltz?”

John frowned for a moment, trying to figure out why that was a relevant question. Sherlock watched him, eyebrow raised in silent annoyance, lips twitching as the older man gave a quiet, “oh…”

“Waltz, probably. Bit easier on,” He rubbed his neck, “Bit easier, yeah?”

Sherlock hummed noncommittally as he pulled an iPod from the desk, fingers quickly spinning the dial until he found what he was looking for. He plugged the device into a stereo and turned to John, holding out his hand. At John’s frown, he sighed again.

“I’m going to teach you. Seriously, John, do keep up.” He wiggled his fingers in a silent demand. “You obviously don’t dance, waltz or tango, and so I must teach you before your wedding night. Mary can do both, don’t worry.”

John groaned but stood and placed his hand in Sherlock’s, wrinkling his nose as the taller man whisked him closer. “Oi,” he huffed. “Easy, alright?”

Sherlock rolled his eyes again. “Relax, follow my lead, yes?”

He pressed play on the iPod, filling the room with the sound of a violin. John nodded, letting Sherlock attempt to lead him around the flat, but within moments the taller man pulled back.

“No, no, no!” Sherlock snapped. “You’re doing it wrong!”

“Perhaps you could show me what I’m supposed to be doing first?” John shot back, running a hand through his hair. “It’s not like I know what’s going on!”

Sherlock opened his mouth to spout off something rude, probably along the lines of _anyone can do a simple box waltz, John, don’t be an idiot_ , but thought better of it.

“Brilliant idea,” he grinned instead. He clasped his hands on the shorter man shoulders, moving him towards the fireplace. “Stand… Here, and watch. Pay attention to my feet, yes?”

John nodded, tempted to roll his eyes, but at the raised eyebrow, he vocalized his ‘yes’ and stared at pointedly Sherlock’s feet. The man was light as he swept around the room, voice speaking over the quiet music,

“Simple pattern, John. One, two, three; one, two, three. And so on. Counterclockwise, of course, and we’ll get to the turns as you make progress.”

John hummed along to the song as he watched the detective dance in the small, uncluttered area of their sitting room. Sherlock stopped in front of him once the song ended, leaving the room in silence.

“Do want to give it a try yourself or do you think you can follow my lead this time?”

“What?” John looked up, blinking a few times. “Oh, right. No, I think I can follow.”

Sherlock’s lips twitched upward as he held out his hand once more for the doctor, who slid into place without hesitation. “You’ll be stepping back with your right foot, followed by your left, then again with your right. When you’ve got it, I’ll let you lead, though you’ll have to remember to switch feet.”

“One bit at a time, Sherlock,” John shook his head. “You lead this round, I’ll follow.”

“Obviously,” Sherlock muttered, reaching over to start the music once again. “On we go now.”

-

“Sherlock,” Mrs. Hudson’s voice called out just before the door opened. “Is everything alright, dear? You’ve been playing that – Oh!”

John pulled away quickly, dropping his gaze to the floor as he rubbed his neck. The taller man sighed as he paused the music, raising an eyebrow at their landlady.

“Something you need, Mrs. Hudson?” he drawled.

Mrs. Hudson gave a knowing smile as she shook her head. “Just checking to make sure you two were alright. Haven’t seen Mary around in a bit, John, she doing well then?”

“Uh, yes,” John nodded, “Yeah, she’s good. Bit busy with the preparations, back at our place.”

“Learning to dance then? For the wedding?”

“Obvious,” Sherlock rolled his eyes, making a motion towards the door. “Not much time left, Mrs. Hudson, if you wouldn’t mind? John still has a bit more to learn before he’s ready for their first dance.”

“Of course, of course,” the landlady laughed, “I’ll bring some tea up later, dears. Just this once, mind. Not your housekeeper.”

“Yes, yes,” Sherlock muttered. “Perhaps Mrs. Turner would like some company?”

Mrs. Hudson cooed. “Oo, hers are out for a bit, I do wonder if they dance in their flat.”

John bit back a laugh as Sherlock groaned, shutting the door behind the older woman’s receding back. She could still be heard chatting to herself as she wandered down the seventeen stairs to her flat, voice fading.

“Jesus,” John chuckled, placing his hand on the edge of the desk to steady himself. “People will talk, you know. Especially once Mrs. Hudson starts talking about us dancing together in our sitting room.”

“They do little else, John.” He tilted his head, studying John for a moment before shaking his head. “Back to it, then. You’re doing well, but not quite there. Come on.”

The doctor sighed as Sherlock restarted the song and wiggled his fingers, inviting John back into their previous embrace. He hoped that this would be over soon enough. Mary would be pleased to no end at his new skill, though, if he would ever get the hang of this.

-

Sherlock’s blue-green gaze flicked out to the dancing duo and he smirked. John, though reluctant to start and a horrid student, was not terrible at a waltz. Mary seemed surprised enough that he could actually dance with some dignity. Even more so, once she’d learned that John had learned from Sherlock, but she was pleased.

He disappeared down the hall and grabbed his coat, twirling it around his body as he wandered outside. He knew they’d be disappointed by his absence, but he wasn’t needed anymore. Besides, they’d forget about him shortly. Other guests would distract them and the festivities were well underway.

He paused, pulling his collar up and smiling. He’d see them again, soon enough, he was sure. John, after all, was addicted to a certain kind of danger. And he was a bit fond of Mary, she was a fine match for his blogger. She’d keep him busy even if he couldn’t.

“Good luck, John, Mary,” Sherlock chuckled, spinning on his heel as he strode down the path, into the darkness. “Best of wishes to you both.”

**Author's Note:**

> I saw this prompt and I really couldn't resist. Don't think I've seen a fic for this (though there is a tag for it, so I assume it's out there). Had so much fun with this.
> 
> Hope you enjoy! :D


End file.
